Unique Spot
is the 178 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Chihiro was able to escape from the taped room she was in, but now she stood at the door of the meeting between the gamer, the devil and the goddess, eavesdropping on their conversation. She wondered what the three were talking about, whether or not it was related to the the earlier stunt pulled by Haqua. Inside the room, Keima confirmed with Haqua that Vintage's aim was to revive Old Hell and the Runaway Spirits in the Human realm. Haqua, though disagreed, saying that the Spirits that were in the tall rock of the Maijima coast was only a small fraction of the Runaway Spirit's force. Instead, that tall rock will be used as a gate to let the main force of the Runaway Force storm into the Human realm from Hell. She warned Keima that if this army is not stopped, the Human realm is in extreme danger. Within the tall rock off Maijima Coast, where the Vintage hideout was stationed, Lune looked upon the many encapsulated girls who she believed has the Goddesses. She was surprised when she received a message from the higher-ups not to do anything with the girls or the goddesses. She talked about how it would be better to kill the girls off, but the higher-ups demand to wait till the next day. Lune obeyed their order and was disappointed with this event. Yet, she was still smiling, knowing that her life-long work will be accomplished with the aid of the Runaway Spirits. She said to herself that once all is done, she will be able to relax. After a moment, she puts on a disappointed expression, noticing that some of the girls were not in the chamber. She wondered if any of her comrades had screwed up. Back at Keima's place, Haqua explained to Keima and Diana about the current outlook upon the Vintage hideout. The tall rock was not only a place to store the Runaway Spirits, it was also an important place for Vintage: East Fortress Greda, the final battleground of the Almage-Machina. Diana, upon hearing this news, spoke about how that location was also where the Goddesses performed the seal for Hell. Due to the fact that some of the seal still remained even without the Goddesses, most of the Spirits are locked up in Hell. Vintage planned to break through the seal from the Human realm side. Keima questioned when the Vintage plan will be enacted. Though she was not sure if here sources were reliable, Haqua deduced that the ceremony would be tomorrow. Haqua mentioned that stopping Vintage would be difficult now that the Goddesses were imprisoned. Suddenly, Diana blurted out that she would stop Vintage. Haqua questioned Diana, who was currently "un-winged", if she could handle what her winged sisters couldn't. She further explained that if the enemies were only Vintage members, Diana could defeat them, but with the level 4 Spirits with Vintage, the mission would be dangerous. Each argued about who would fight, until Keima said that the fight was not a war just yet. If it was, then it would be far from stopping. He proposed that they cannot evoke a war, because there was still one path left that did not need war. That route was to conquer Ayumi. Keima was very thorough with his deductions. The Vintage members from earlier attempted to kidnap Keima and the girls, not kill them. If the Goddesses would have been a hindrance to Vintage's plan, Vintage would have immediately killed them all, yet they haven't. This meant that the Goddess were still alive and he still had a chance to save them. Haqua was not convinced by Keima's guess, thinking that Vintage could also kill the Goddesses after their capture. He knew this fact, but explained that his current plan would be better than the suicide mission of the two girls. While heading for his room's door, he declared that his plan would be the one they'll place their bets on. Though Diana and Haqua seemed to be a bit stiff by this declaration, they did not object. Chihiro was still trying to eavesdrop on the three's conversation, until when her phone rang. Keima and the other two heard this from the other side of the door. Chihiro tried to answer this call, which was from Ayumi, but was disrupted when Keima abruptly opened the door, making Chihiro fall. Chihiro soon asked questions on what he was planning, but he did not bother to answer her question. He picked up the phone and answered. Ayumi was surprised that Keima was on the phone and asked what was happening. Without a second of hesitation, he told Ayumi that he would go confess to her now. This left Chihiro in a confused state. He ended the call, telling Diana to go back home and Haqua to escort him. He finally told Chihiro to come, forcefully pulling her arm. The goddess and devil obeyed his command, while Chihiro tried to resist. For Keima, he had to finish this conquest in one straight line and reach the ending as soon as possible... References Category:Summary